House Chandler
by SEAGUL
Summary: After much pestering from Sandry, Tris has decided to confront her parents. No pairings, Rated T to be safe. This is my first posted story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

Rating: Maybe some swearing, T just to be safe.

Spoilers: This story is set after Will of the Empress, but it is not necessary to read Will of the Empress first.

A/N: This is my first story that actually is being posted. Also I am in desperate need of a beta. Anyone interesting in becoming my beta should let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.

CHAPTER 1

"Why are you pushing this?"

"You need to face what happened."

"I have. I do not need to return there to move on."

"Are you sure of that?"

At this the two girls turned to face the newcomer. The girls, nineteen, both of

them, were very different. The closer girl to the speaker was Trisana Chandler, known as

Tris to her friends. She had storm gray eyes and red hair. She was a little on the plump side. The other girl was Sandrilene fa Toren, Sandry. Cornflower blue eyes, blond hair and a stubborn set to her chin, she was a little on the thin side. Both girls were well dressed, a testament to Sandry's thread magic. The fact that the girl where arguing outside and had not been struck by lightening, spoke to Tris' control of her weather magic as she got angry. This would not have been the case, the newcomer thought wirily. He was tall, with black hair that was increasing turning gray. He was immaculately dressed.

"Yes Niko, I am sure. I do not need to return home to Ninver.

"Tris, you need to face your family. If only to know that you have nothing to regret."

Tris and Sandry's main argument since their return to Emelan from visiting Sandry's cousin, the Empress of Namorn, with their foster siblings was that Tris had to face the family that had sent her away. Niko was not surprised that any of the foster siblings had family issues. Tris was sent away, her parents saying t5hat they never wanted to see her again. Sandry's parents had died. Briar Moss, the sole boy, sorry man of the group hade lost his mother at a young age; it was weird to think of Briar as a man. Daja Kisubo had lost her family in a shipwreck, she had been he only survivor. NiklaranGoldeye knew that his former student as still angry at her parents. She needed to deal with this

"Maybe you should do this Tris."

"There is no reason to go back. I do not wasn't to see them again!"

"You need to face them, because you need them to see that they were wrong."

"Niko…" She looked at his face and signed.

"I will think about it. That is all I will agree to right now."

Tris turned and left. Sandry and Niko just watched her go.

"Sandry, she shouldn't go alone. I know that you, Briar and Daja have only been back for

a few months, but she will need you with her."

"Of course we will go with her. She is family/"

Sandry and Niko turned to the speaker. Daja was leaning on her Trader staff.

Briar sat on a low wall, balancing a knife on his fingertip.

"It is good that you all agree. You all grew up very well."

Briar grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was not able to add a new chapter, I have since found out how to add new chapters.

weezer42: thank you for the help

Chapter 2

Tris was thinking about her parents. She had struggled with being sent away, but she didn't feel that to move on she had to face them. She didn't need an apology she needed to prove them wrong. She needed them to know that they were wrong. That had been a secret motive for all her studies. To show that she was not defective. She had to show them that she was one of, if not the most powerful weather mage. That she and only she had learned to scry on he winds. She was one of the youngest to ever be fully accredited by the Governing Council of Winding Circle and the Winding Circle Council of Mages, at the age of thirteen along with her foster sibling. She needed to prove them wrong. Tris decided, she would go. But she hoped to not have to go alone. She would have to talk with Sandry, Briar, and Daja.

"_Sandry, Briar, Daj' can you meet me at Discipline. I need to talk with you all. And Lark and Rosethorn. Please." _

She cut them off before they could speak. She hold this conversation within their link. She needed guidance. She needed their teachers. Daja was trying to get Tris' attention.

_"Please just meet me there." _

_"Tris , if this is about a possible return to House Chandler then should Niko, Frostpine and His Grace be there as well?" _

_"Yes they should. Can Sandry ask His Grace if he would like to come? If he is to busy then we can come to the Citadel to speak to him afterwards." _

_"Sandry just spoke to him, he is on his way. He has business at Winding Circle to attend to but he will come to Discipline first." _

_"Thank you." _

_"I'll see you there Saati" _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: I will be trying to post every weekend. That is the only time I have access to a computer without a babysitter program which blocks this site. That is the hope. If I miss a weekend I will try for two posting on the next one.I will not be post this weekend because I am moving. So here is this weekends chapter, I will be able to post next weekend, or just before.

Also I need a beta, but not for spelling and grammer. I need someone who can help me make sure that the characters "sound" like themselves. So something said by Sandry, is something she would say instead of what Tris, or Briar would say. If your interested let me know. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Rosethorn looked around the kitchen of Discipline and signed. She turns to Lark, the other mage in charge of Discipline Cottage.

"We need a bigger kitchen. You can't fit nine people in here, it is just too small.

"Maybe we should set some chairs out in the garden then we co…"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING NINE PEOPLE IN MY GARDEN!!"

"Ok, calm down. It was just a suggestion."

"Do not joke about my garden, please.

Just then Sandry Briar, Daja, Niko and Frostpine showed up at the door. Briar took one look at his former teacher's face and he turned to Lark.

"You made a joke about her garden, didn't you?"

"Yes, steam came out of her ears."

Rosethorn turned any from them both, grumbling about students with no respect and housemates who thought they were funny.

"IS everyone here?"

The group turned to the door and saw Tris standing in the door.

"NO we're waiting for His Grace. Does this mean that you're going home?

"That's not my home any more, if it ever was. My home is here. But yes I will be returning to Ninver**." **

"Good. Your parents need to know that they were wrong."

"It is good to see you Your Grace. You look well."

The Duke came walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He was an older man, with little jewels to show his rank but he wore the authority of his station, as Emelan's ruler, like a cloak.

"It is good that you agree, because I was hoping to not go alone. I know that we've only been back for a few months"

She looked at Sandry, Briar and Daja. They looked at each other and smiled. Tris knew that look; it was not a good look.

"Of course we're coming. We always planned to come. We had been thinking of kidnapping you, but thankfully we don't have too. It would be painful. Too much lightning."

"Lightning would not have been your only problem."

Briar and Daja grinned.

"You can all go. Daja I can look after your forge. Rosethorn, Briar can bring the plants not coming with him here right?"

"Of course."

"And I'm sure that His Grace's household could take up Sandry's jobs for a while."

"They can, they did them for many years. It will keep them on there toes."

"No how long would you be gone?"

"It is a four to five month journey there, and the same coming back. Maybe a month or two there. So a year, maybe less."

"Great. When do we leave?"

"It will take some time to get everything in order. A month at the earliest."

A month-and-a-half. I can't leave until after Evy's birthday, I promised I would be there."

"Sandry, Daj' is that good for you?"

"Yes that will work."

"Yes, the Traders will have gone by then."

"Great, we leave in a month-and-a-half."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: I will be trying to post every weekend. That is the only time I have access to a computer without a babysitter program which blocks this site. That is the hope. If I miss a weekend I will try for two posting on the next one.

Also I need a beta, but not for spelling and grammer. I need someone who can help me make sure that the characters "sound" like themselves. So something said by Sandry, is something she would say instead of what Tris, or Briar would say. If your interested let me know. Thanks!

Chapter 4

"It is too late to back out now. You are doing this. Tris you have 4-and-a-half months to think of what you are going to say. And you will have us there to help you."

"And we don't have to talk out loud, we can mindspeak to you."

Tris looked very pale and slightly nauseous.

"How did I let you talk me into this? This is a very bad idea."

"Too late."

With that Briar mounted his horse, putting a hand out to steady his shakkan. Sandry mounted her horse while Daja tied her horse to the back of the wagon. They would be taking turns with driving the wagon, full of supplies to feed, clothe, and sleep the travelers, including two guards. It also carried their mage kits. They would be travelling outside of the borders of Namorn. They had decided that it would be best to not upset the Empress again so soon.

They had been traveling for 4 months and were almost to Ninver, but Tris was getting more and more nervous. Daja decided to try and pull Tris out of it.

_"Tris, how are you doing? _

_"This was a bad idea. I should not be doing this. I should not be going to see my parents, Daj'." _

_"You aren't doing this. WE are doing this you, me, Sandry and Briar. We are in this together." _

_"Thanks Daj'." _

_"Hey Tris, you never mentioned, but…" _

_"I never mentioned what?" _

_"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Did your parents have any other kids?" _

_"When I left, I only had a sister." _

_"Younger or older?" _

_"Younger, she is three years younger." _

With that Tris shut her mind. Daja turned in her saddle and looked back at Tris, who was driving the wagon. Tris would not meet her eyes, and Daja knew that Tris was fighting tears. Briar and Sandry had not spoken but had heard the conversation. Briar went back to ride beside Tris.

_"I got this Daj'. Hey Coppercurls…" _

Briar closed off the conversation to Sandry and Daja. He and Tris would talk about books, something they still shared because Tris had been the one to teach Briar to read. Or the rains, that was a topic that the Plant mage and the Weather mage could talk about for hours.

A/N Katie is my character,

I wasn't sure if Tris had ever mentioed any siblings. If she has then oops. As for any kids that her parents have had since, I'm not sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: I will be trying to post every weekend. That is the only time I have access to a computer without a babysitter program which blocks this site. That is the hope. If I miss a weekend I will try for two postings on the next one.

Thank you to my beta, pretty how town's, for correcting this chapter, with its many mistakes.

Chapter 5

Sandry reined up her horse and looked at the port city in front of them. Ninver loomed ahead. Sandry, Briar, Daja and the guards looked at Tris, who was reading a book again. She seemed to know that her siblings would not pester her if he read. They had learned better. So she had been reading her book almost constantly unless she was driving the wagon.

"Tris…?" Briar risked Tris' angry at being interupted.

"Not today. I can't do this right now. We should find an inn, rest, and stable the horses. Tomorrow afternoon we will go by the house."

"Sounds good, Coppercurls."

After finding a suitable inn Sandry released the guards from their duty. They had rooms at the inn, but did not have to guard the foster siblings for a few days. Sandry would have to make her presence in Ninver known to any nobility in the area, but she would try to keep those visits to a minimum. This trip was not about her, it was about Tris. The guards wouldn't be needed until those noble visits. The foster siblings met for dinner, but starting talking before they ordered. Sandry, Briar and Daja wanted some background on the Chandler family. They wanted to know who they were dealing with.

"Before we get to in-depth about my parents we should go upstairs. We should order and have the food brought up to the rooms." TRis really didn't want to have ths conversation,but knew that she had to.

"Tris we aren't trying to upset you but…" Sandry started.

"We need to know some things before we go to your parents house." Daja knw that without forwarning things could go ver badly tomorrow.

"We should talk upstairs. This is a touchy subject for me. I know that you need to know but I'm not sure I can maintain my control. In the rooms at least no one can see me lose control."

The siblings looked at one another and agreed. Briar went to the kitchen to give their orders and ask for their meals to be brought to Sandry's room. When he returns the girls were upstairs, sitting at the table.

"The first time I lost control of my magic I was four years old. My father was yelling at me and a fierce wind storm came out of nowhere. A sign almost hit my father in the head. Two weeks later I was being picked on by a neighbour's kid. It started to rain, then to hail. Within the month my parents had shipped me off to a distant relative who I had never met."

Tris stopped and looked away. Sandry looked out the window. She wondered where Tris' parents were right now. Daja was staring at her knife, the blade was started to turn red. And Briar was also looking at his knife but he seemed to be contemplating putting it through the table.

"The longest I stayed in one place after that was a year, with a particularly mean aunt who only kept me out of 'family duty'. She hated me. Then finally no one was willing to take me and I was sent to Stone Circle Temple. My parents told the Head of the Temple that they never wanted to see me again. I was there for three months, then they wanted to get rid of me. Niko was there. He looked at me and said that he would change his plans and take me to Winding Circle."

Tris stopped talking and took a drink. She had never told anyone all of that. While the three people sitting with her would know much more than most she had still kept her past to herself. She knew that tomorrow would never happen unless they were beside her and she didn't want them blindsided tomorrow if things got nasty with her parents. She looked at them and continued.  
"My father, his name is Valden, he is a cold man, not violent but not the type of father you hug when he comes home. My mother's name is Darra and she is as not the warmest person either, and she never smiles. Both have cold eyes. My sister on the other hand was six the last time I saw her. She will now be sixteen. Briar you are not to flirt with her, Katia is not some girl you can bring to your bed and never see again. If my father finds out you touched her you _will _marry her or he'll kill you. Katia has red hair and grey eyes she is my sister after all, but that is all I know. She was too young and it was too long ago."   
"Coppercurls, your sister is safe from me, however your parents have much to answer for. Nobody messes with my sisters. Ever." Briar grinned, but at the same time straighten the knives strapped to his wrists.

"Well it looks like thief-boy lives up to his first name." Daja smirk at Briar. She knew it would take more than past transgrations to make Briar use his knives, if Tris' parents got physically angry at her re-apparence Briar wouldn't let them get within three feet of Tris  
"Maybe there was a reason that I chose Briar as my name Daj'."

"Whoa, it is getting really dark. We should turn in. And tomorrow…" Sandry looked at the other two and hoped that Valden and Darra Chandler were in a good mood.

"Yes, tomorrow we go to see my parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: I will be trying to post every weekend. That is the only time I have access to a computer without a babysitter program which blocks this site. That is the hope. If I miss a weekend I will try for two postings on the next one.

Thank you to my beta, pretty how town's, for correcting this chapter, with its many mistakes.

_Flashbacks_ are in Tahoma Italiced text

**Trader talk** is in Bolded text

_Mind speak_ is in Italiced text 

Chapter 6

Tris slept very fitfully that night, she kept dreaming about her parents. Finally, an hour before sunrise she decided to go for a walk on the wall around Ninver. She always felt calm up high. She wrote a note for the others and left it on he table were they had eaten supper. As she walked she thought of her parents. She couldn't forgive them , they didn't deserve it, but Katia and any other brothers or sister she may have gained since had done nothing wrong. She would not shut them out of her life.

When Tris reached the wall and showed the guard her medallion, she was permitted up on the wall. As she looked out over the wall images came to her. A ship coming home with their catch. A few trader ships coming to port, a few getting ready to leave. She looked for the Kisubo crest. Tris shouldn't be the only one having to face her family. Sandry had already met with hers. Briar was barred from entering Sotat ever again and the only family member he had known, his mother, had died when he was four, and he didn't know who his father was. However, Daja was from third ship Kisubo and had mentioned how pirates killed her aunt, the captain of fifth ship Kisubo. So where were first, second, fourth and fifth ship Kisubo now? Tris thought idly about this for sometime.

Tris stood on the wall, just watching the boats for a moment, thinking of her sister. Katia had never feared her. Tris had been closer to her sister than to any cousins who were the same age. Katia had never been harmed by Tris' magic, but Tris wondered if her sister had been told that Tris was possessed. Did Katia fear her now? Tris could deal with her parents, that was nothing new, but if Katia feared her, or Mila forbid, hate her, it would be too much. Tris couldn't, she wouldn't forgive her parents for that. Tris thought of one of the last times she had seen her sister.

_"Tris?" Katia __asked as she walked into Tris' room, she was crying softly._

_"Katia, are you ok?" Katia had scraped her __knee. Their parents had just hired a new nursemaid and Katia was still a little nervous around her. Katia shook her head. _

_"Can you bandage my knee for me?"_

_"Of course I can." __Tris may have been six, but she could wrap cloth around her sister's knee. The nursemaid happened upon them as Tris was finishing. It wasn't the nicest looking bandage but it would be fine for a scraped knee. The nursemaid came over and fixed it up. She then showed Tris how to neatly bandage someone. That nurse maid was probably the best they had ever had. _

Tris came out of her thoughts and looked around. It was time to head back to the inn. As she walked down off the wall she nodded at the guard, He nodded back and returned to watching the water. When Tris got to the inn, she found Sandry and Daja at the table. Briar was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Briar," Tris enquired, "is he not up yet?"

"He went to give the breakfast order to the kitchen staff. We though that we would eat and then head to your parent's house. We will be riding there, so change into something that you can ride in and go see your parents in." Sandry though not the emtpy headed noble who thought of nothing else, was concerned about the clothes. Daja smiled

"Sandry, _you_ made most of my clothes, anything that you made is able to handle both the ride _and_ my parents."

Sandry blushed. Just then Briar came back upstairs followed by staff carrying the group's breakfast. Briar shut the door after the kitchen staff had left and took his seat at the table. He looked at his sisters.

"So did you see anything interesting while out on your walk, Coppercurls?"

"Ships, a lot of ships. Merchant ships, Trader ships, but no pirate ships."

"Well that is always a good thing."

"I thought so. I dislike pirates."

The other three just looked at Tris, seeing that she was distracted. Tris didn't si mply dislike pirates, she _hated_ pirates. She had hated them since they killed her cousin Aymery, eight years ago.

"Tris are you ok?" Sandry was a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just…it's weird. That's all."Just weird to be back."

"Well lets eats and then we can go to House Chandler. We will head over slowly." Daja looked at the other three and then headed off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: Beccause I missed last weekend I will be post chapters 7 and 8 tonight. The problem with my home computer should be fixed by next weekend or the weekend after for sure.

Thank you to my beta, pretty how town's, for correcting this chapter, with its many mistakes. You have become known to the kid in the library who reads everything I do over my shoulder as "My totally awesome, genius beta."

_Mind speak_ is in Italiced text

Chapter 7 

Tris seemed to snap back to reality as the meal progressed and was now paying attention to what Briar was saying. She nodded and looked down at her plate. Daja watched this interaction and turned to look at Briar who was eating his breakfast with great speed. She grinned at Sandry and Tris.

"Mila forbid that Thief-boy goes hungry. Briar, remember to breathe every once in a while."

Briar looked up, swallowed, and grinned at his sisters, but Briar heeded the advice as he sat back and ate slower. The rest of the meal went quietly. Tris was distracted and the other three let her think about what was to happen that day. In a matter of hours Tris would be going to see the parents who abandoned her, she had reason to be distracted.

After the siblings finished they brought they plates downstairs and went out to the stables. Tris was quiet and seemed to be focusing only on what was about to happen. Briar looked meaningfully at Daja, and she understood. While Daja distracted Tris, Briar quickly looked over the saddle, making sure that in Tris' distraction she had done the buckles up right. He looked back at Daja and nodded. She allowed Tris to go back to her horse. Sandry shook her head at the actions of the other two, but she understood. In Tris' current state she could forget to saddle up properly and get hurt. If she had seen Briar checking her work she would have hit him, either physically,or with her magic. Or she may just let him get wet next time they travled in the rain. It was safer to make her look the other way, she had a mean punch, Skyfire had taught them all very well.

"So where are we going?" Briar looked left and right, he wasn't sure where House Chandler was.

"They live maybe half an hour's ride from here, Briar," Tris' voice sounded strange; she wasn't looking at her siblings, yet wasn't answering through their link. The other three exchanged glances and seemed to mutually agree that Tris was nervous, and that she needed time to think. They could talk later, after their meeting with Tris' parents.

The entire ride was silent, despite none of them using the mind-link to speak to the others. A lot of the trip so far had seen all of the young mages being uncertain and awkward because none of them, not even Tris, knew what to expect. Finally Tris stopped her horse, looking at a house.

"We're here," as Tris spoke the door opened and a teenage girl walked out. Curly red hair and gray eyes that were calmer the Tris' but just as sharp. This would be Katia. Tris turned away. She didn't want the girl to see her.

_"Tris?" _Sandry asked_. "Why are you turning away?"_

_"I would like to talk with my parents first. Before I pull her into this. Just let her go. When she leaves we will go to the house. OK?" _

_"Ok we can do that_." Daja nodded, she wasn't sure what she would do if she was to meet any of her own family. Would she want her younger cousins to not see her? Or would she aviod them until they know she wasn't unlucky any more?

_" BRIAR!"_

_"Oww, what was that for?" _He whined, Tris' voice could get loud inside his head.

_"Do not look at Katia that way. If you ever do that again you will never be found. Got it?"_

_"Calm down Coppercurls. I told you before that your sister is safe from me."_

Once Katia had turned the corner they dismounted and walked to the door. When it became apparent to Daja that Tris wasn't going to knock, she knocked on the door for her. They all heard Tris' shrape intake of breath as the door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce The only thing I own is a stuffed penguin named Waddles, and he was a Christmas gift.

A/N: Beccause I missed last weekend I will be post chapters 7 and 8 tonight. The problem with my home computer should be fixed by next weekend or the weekend after for sure.

Thank you to my beta, pretty how town's, for correcting this chapter, with its many mistakes. You have become known to the kid in the library who reads everything I do over my shoulder as "My totally awesome, genius beta."

_Mind speak_ is in Italiced text

**Chapter 8**

A red, although increasing gray, haired woman answered the door. "Can I help y…," she looked at Tris, as her mouth opened and closed. She was at a loss for words.

"Mother," Tris replied shortly.

"What are you doing here?" an angry male voice demanded.

Tris looked behind her mother at a very angry man whom she could still identify as her father, despite not seeing him in almost ten years. "Can we come in?" she asked.

Darra moved away form the door and let the four enter the home. The three foster siblings standing behind her watched the interaction between the three redheads in front of them. As Daja walked though the door Valden looked as if he had swallowed a bug. Daja sent a thought to the others.

_"Uh oh, there's a Trader in his house."_

Briar snorted, and then coughed to cover it. When Valden Chandler looked at him, he looked like the imaginary bug was _squirming _in his stomach. Tris looked around the house; it looked different than the last time she was here. Her parents almost looked the same as the last time she had seen them; Darra looked nervous, and upset. Valden, aside from his bug eating facial expression, looked very angry. Maybe he had swallowed a _bee_.

"What are you doing here Trisana? We said we never wanted to see you again," Valden finally broke the silence.

Tris look a deep breath. She didn't want to snap, and it wasn't as though she had expected a warm welcome. "Well Father," she started, "I was wondering how you were doing."

_"Oh no, she getting angry. This could get bed__." _Briar didn't want to have this end too badly to soon. He looked at Daja.

_"We need to calm her down." _Daja know that Tris need to calm down.

_"Tris breathe, getting upset won't help this." _Sandry could see that sparks were starting in her eyes.

_"__She's blocking us, she isn't listening." _Briar knew that they were all going to have to calm her down. Before the lightning came out of her eyes.

_"On the count of three." _Daja sent to the others. Sandry and Briar nodded discreetly.

_"One…" _thought Briar.

_"Two…" _thought Sandry.

_"Three…" _thought Daja.

_"TRIS!!!!" _they screamed through their mind link together.

_"OWWW!!! That hurt. I'm not going let the house get struck by lightning, so stop that. It is very annoying." _Tris glared at her siblings.

During the brief argument Tris had turned to face her friends. Her father was starting to get really upset.

"Father can we sit? We should talk, we need to talk," Tris stated, determined.

Valden didn't look any more pleased when she turned back to face him, "why are you here?" He demanded again.


End file.
